


The Hidden Mystery Behind the Poison

by OwlMaescia



Series: The Affliction [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Other, RP Stories, SWTOR, star wars the old republic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlMaescia/pseuds/OwlMaescia
Summary: RP Story with my main Sith Guild.





	The Hidden Mystery Behind the Poison

(Continuous RP story/idea. The article may change or be updated as needed.)

Deep inside the twisted forest in the Nightmare Lands, roamed wild Vorantikus and Crysfang beast. There was something force sensitive that called Paislee back to Voss she didn’t know what but had to figure it out. She arrived at the Nightmare Lands and then headed towards the murky lake where a few Voss mystics stood near a crooked meditation tablet mounted against a pillar. One of the five Voss mystics turned to greet her while the rest of them murmured to each other.

“You have come but we, mystics, believe something has drawn you to this tablet. We will not stand in your way,” said one of the Voss Mystics.

At this point, Paislee didn’t confirm or deny what the mystics said to her. She knew the mystics foresaw visions and they were always true. Their words reassured herself, as she approached tablet knelt and began to meditate. Suddenly, Paislee entered the spirit world. Her body shined a bright gold and was opaque. The cavern gave off a thick eerie life-force. It consumed weak souls that once entered it. The Nightmare Lands made it hard enough to withstand its mental asylum, but this cavern compared to it was no small feat. It would present itself as a struggle for Paislee to keep her sanity the longer she stayed. Paislee continued to fight it however, it posed a noticeable threat. The spirits continued to chastise her.

“Unlike you all, I’m not the one to be mocked,” Paislee replied bitterly to the pestering spirits.

After a long search, the datacron sat upon a small altar surrounded by mystic. They were another five of them meditating nearby it. The datacron appeared to be inflicted with darkness however, it did not pose a threat to the surrounding mystics. Paislee observed them for another moment before she approached the area. Each step she took gotten unusually harder than the next one. Paislee noticed her mind couldn’t resist the madness of the spirit world much longer. Within seven steps closer, Paislee collapsed to her knees before she reached the altar. The spirits grew numerous as her mind cracked. The former deep gash on her lower neck, though healed for some time, had begun to gnaw at her viciously. It started to radiate a dark deep purple ember and blackness spread inside her veins with immense debilitating pain. Paislee’s screams occupied the small cavern as she grabbed her lower neck.

Her mind sunk deep and faster towards the madness and past trauma flew past her subconscious. She felt an unfamiliar presence but the mental ambiguity blocked her from the source. Few minutes had passed by, Paislee's will to fight started to take its toll on her. When she finally regained control of her mind, everything had flashed white before her eyes. The Voss mystic stood before her and meditated. Paislee looked down as her scar appeared normal. She shook her head and grabbed the datacron. As she momentarily held it, her scar gleamed but dimmer than before. Was this a connection between the venom of Qusak and Sorak or was it something else?


End file.
